A Past Life
by Venom shock
Summary: Faeryn was a normal girl who was loved by all who met her. She is known for her curly red hair that stands out in her small town of Endor. Life is normal till one day a mysterious dome envelopes her home. What could this mean for Faeryn and her best friend Malloren? Based off of the Fairy Path
1. Red hair

In the eerie hours of the night when everything is quiet and still, a woman's cry could be heard from a small shack of a house. A few moments later a babies cry could be heard. The woman had just given birth to a baby with green eyes and a full head of long curly red hair. The child looked nothing like her mother, who had brown eyes and blond hair or its father who had black hair and brown eyes. The woman was shocked at first, but then she looked into her child's eyes and saw hope in them, she then decided.

"Her name shall be Faeryn. It means luck of the fairies" she said as she looked up at her husband. "What do you think?"

"I think its perfect." he softly said as he kissed his wife on the forehead. But what they didn't know is how perfect of a name it would be for the child.

Fifteen years later. A young girl walks through the streets on her way to her first day of school, greeting everyone she saw with a smile. She was a beautiful young girl with curly red hair and bright green eyes that shine with excitement.

"Good morning Faeryn!" an old woman yells from her house.

"Good morning Mary, hows the day treating ya?" Faeryn yelled back in reply

"Same as always, cleaning, cooking, and working. That's the life of this old woman"

"Thats a shame. I'll come visit later Mary, bye!!"

Faeryn was well known in the small town of Endor, people believed her to be the luck of the town, saying that her bright red hair was their beacon of luck and hope. Faeryn arrived to her school building, a tall brown building that was slowly falling apart, with a small lot that was crumbling beneath the students feet. Faeryn walked in, in search of her best friend Malloren. Malloren is a short girl with brown curly hair, brown eyes and freckles all about her face. Faeryn and her had been friends since they were young children. If one stood and saw the two together you would see that the two were total opposites, it was a mystery how the two of them were such good friends. Faeryn quickly found her standing near the fence that surrounds the school. She quickly ran over to her and tackled her in a hug.

"Oh i've missed you so much Mal!"

"Calm down Fae, it's only been a few months." Malloren said slightly annoyed by her energetic friend.

"I know, but it's been so long since we've been able to hang out. I wasn't able to see you all summer." Faeryn mumbled sadly.

A loud ringing sounded throughout the school, indicating that it was now time for school to start. The students then began to line up single file and waited for their teachers. One by one the teachers filed out of the school followed by a woman dressed in a green pantsuit.

"Welcome back my dear students! I am your new headmistress Felicity Danae, please refer to me as Ms Danae. Let's start this year off good." The woman in green stated cheerfully. "Please wait till your teacher has instructed you to enter the school." With that Ms. Danae stepped to the side as the students marched into class.

Faeryn noticed that Ms. Danae had been staring at her the whole time, it gave her a feeling of dread that she couldn't explain, it made her feel as if something bad was going to happen, but what. She looked for Malloren and saw her talking to Ms. Danae.

"What could they be talking about?" she questioned but then decided to ignore it and followed her line of classmates to class.

**An: hi guys I know it's been a while since I've uploaded anything but here's a new story I'm working on that is based off of the book the fairy path. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Oh and I will try to finish my other story when I'm able to. Thanks again for reading! Please comment and review suggestions are welcome!!!**


	2. Whats going on!

**An: thanks for reading my story so far this is my first time writing something that is not just a romance but also and adventure. So please comment and review!**

After school ended Faeryn waited for Malloren by the gates of the school.

"Mal! Over here!" she waved her over.

Malloren caught up with Fae and they walked down the dirt road back to town, "so what do you think of the new headmistress?" Mal asked. "Personally I find her to be very nice."

Fae looked at Mal like she was crazy. " Are you sure we're talking about the same Ms. Danae? Because i thought she was to happy that it was borderline creepy!" Fae exclaimed.

"Don't be rude! I think she's a better headmistress then the one we had before. Remember Mrs. Dekam? Now that lady was terrifying"

"Of course I remember her! 'I don't understand why people have children! Children are useless, they don't wish to learn! … and blah blah blah.' haha. That woman was evil! I just don't understand why she was a headmistress for so long." Fae laughed.

Faeryn and Malloren continued to laugh and joke around as they continued down the road. When they reached the town they noticed that it seemed to have a strange eerie cloud surrounding it with the town people missing, their laughter died down.

"W-what's going on? Where is everybody" Faeryn asked in fear.

The eerie cloud then transformed into a great wall that surrounded the town and made it disappear, leaving behind a hole were the town used to be.

"What's going on!" the girls screamed in unison as they scrambled to what used to be their home, but were blasted back by a strange force. Plants and trees began to rapidly grow from the remnants of the town, bursting from the ground as if they had belonged there before. Trees as big as buildings, animals not native to this land running about, plants tangling around everything as if it were alive destroying all in its path. A vine had somehow made it way to the girls and wrapped itself around them, the girls struggled against the vines as it pulled them towards the forest. The vines slowly wrapped around the girls struggling bodies and the last thing they saw was the clouding sky, everything went black.

"Are you sure it's them?" a light woman's voice asked in astonishment.

"Yes i'm sure they are. Now you must leave for you will wake them." a deep voice replied as they hastened the other out of the room.

Faeryn was awoken by the strange voices and began to slowly open her eyes. She was in a strange room that seemed to have been made of plants. "Where am I?" she groggily asked.

"Oh so you have awakened." replied the voice from before. "Come we must make you ready to stand before the queen"

"The queen?" fae asked as she stood up. She then noticed that her clothes had changed from her normal pants and blouse to an elegant white nightgown that oddly smelled of roses. She lifted the skirts to examine it and she realized it was made of flower petals? She was wearing a dress made of white roses, "I must be dreaming!".

"I'm afraid you're not m'lady, now please get ready to present yourself to the queen I will send in some servants to assist you." the voice replied. Faeryn looked up to see the person talking but only saw him leave.

"This has to be a dream, this is all too crazy to be real." Fae thought to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the doors open and saw to young girls walk in. The one thing she noticed is that they both had red hair. She had never seen anyone else with red hair before. The young girls seemed to be around eight years old, they were dressed in simple clothing that a maid would wear.

"Good morning, m'lady" they curtsied.

"Good morning, um what's going on here?" Fae questioned.

"We've come to assist you, so you may look presentable to her highness" the children said in unison.

Fae looked at them and thought to herself "what kind of dream is this?".The two girls grabbed her hand and she reluctantly followed. They brought her to an ivory dresser and pulled out a red and white coloured gown that resembled a bloodrose. She put on the dress and she felt a sense of familiarity she couldn't understand. The two girls sat her in front of a mirror and began to do her hair. They braided her red curls into a crown, weaving small flowers into it. When they finished it they had her stand up to admire their work. Faeryn looked at herself and suddenly saw flashes of a girl wearing the same dress and hair, but with a different face, but it felt like it was hers. She was so distraught she didn't hear the young maids calling her name. She was brought out of her haze and followed the girls out. As they walked through the halls she saw portraits of people she could swear she saw before, three of them stuck with her , at the end of the hall she saw an old painting of a young girl. When she got closer she could see that it was the girl she saw in the mirror. She had long curly red hair, brown eyes, and a small birthmark on her forehead, she also wore the dress she had on right now. Next to it she saw a smaller portrait of a girl that strangely reminded her of... Malloren!


	3. Was it a dream?

**Authors note: Here's a longer chapter for you guys! Sorry if it feels like it cuts off at some points. I'm still uploading these from my phone so it doesn't always post the whole thing right.**

She abruptly stopped and turned to her young guides in panic, "where's Malloren?"

"Im sorry m'lady but we do not know of a Malloren" they said calmly.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Faeryn yelled. "This is a dream isn't it? Malloren should be here next to me!" she then closed her eyes and began to think of malloren standing next to her, she opened them and saw that she wasn't there. She panicked and and tried again but to no avail. If this was a dream she would of been able to control it, wouldn't she? She fell to the ground in tears wondering what could of happened to her dear friend. Her maids attempted to comfort her but nothing they did helped. The maids stood up when they heard the doors at the other end of the hall open and a tall man walked out.

"Excuse me but the queen is waiting and would like for you to present yourself now." the man bluntly stated.

He went over to Faeryn and grabbed her by the arm, helping her stand up. He then guided her to the grand hall, where the queen and her court waited. Faeryn quickly cleaned her tear streaked face and entered the room. Suddenly she was tackled into a hug by three strange people she recognized from the portraits.

"Oh Tania! How we've missed you!" they yelled.

Faeryn tried to politely push them off and asked in confusion "who is Tania?"

The three girls who Faeryn assumed were sisters released her, their happy and excited smiles were replaced by faces of sorrow.

"You don't remember us, do you?" the youngest one sadly asked.

"Should I?" Faeryn asked in confusion. Before the sisters could reply a woman spoke in a deep voice. "Give Faeryn some room girls, she's been through alot." the girls bowed and moved away.

"Greetings child, I am queen Titania." the woman proudly stated. Faeryn was taken aback by this. Still thinking it was a strange dream she went along with it.

While Faeryn spoke with Titania, Malloren began to awake. She woke up in a cold damp cell. "Where am I?" she questioned, as she looked at her frightening surroundings.

"Your in the palace dungeons" a familiar voice said from across the room.

" Ms Danae? I-Is that you?" Malloren asked. What could her school headmistress be doing here.

"Please, Adreana just call me by my name, Felicity."

"Ok, but who's Adreana?"

"You child, in this land you are Adreana"

Malloren looked at Felicity in confusion, what could she mean by "in this land"? She decided to go along with it, thinking it was part of this odd dream she was having.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

Felicity stood in her cell and looked at Malloren. "We are here for treason to the queen."

Malloren believed this to be a joke, but as she looked into Felicities face she saw that she was serious. She turned having her back face the other cell and stared at the dark corner of her own cell, wondering when she would wake up from this nightmare.

Faeryn had spent the day with Titania, going through rooms in the palace that Tania would play in with her sisters as a young girl. They walked through the halls as the queen told the story of her daughter. By the way they spoke of her she could tell that she's been gone for a long time. They finally made it to a small room that was in the farthest part of the palace, the door was engraved with the princesses names, Melody, Ana, Ilsa, and Tania, when they entered the room she saw a four beds lined up against the wall in the princesses birth order. Faeryn walked up to the bed at the end of the room, she touched the pillow and froze as images of a girl playing in the room flashed before her eyes, it was the same girl as before, singing and laughing with her sisters. It was to much for her, she fainted and landed on the bed. The queen was quickly at her side.

"Tania! Are you alright?" Titania said as she tried to wake Faeryn up.

Soon the Queen's maids came rushing in to see what was happening. They helped the queen up and carried Faeryn to her room.

"Perhaps it was too soon to show her, her past life." Titania thought to herself as she stood by the door.

"I believe it is important for her to remember who she is now your highness." a man's voice stated.

"Yes maybe you're right Alston, I just don't want her to feel like we're forcing her old life onto her, she been gone for centuries, imagine all the lives she's lived."

"Why do you think I found her and her little friend in the human realm?"

Titania looked at Alston and sighed, "it's best that we let her rest for now."

Faeryn was tossing and turning in her sleep, till she woke up with a scream. She was in her house safe in her bed. She quickly got up and ran to her parents room and panicked when she saw that that they were not there.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you!" she yelled out as she scrambled through the house. In her panic she didn't notice a pile of papers in her way and she slipped on them.

"Ow! What is this? Mom never leaves things laying around." she lifted the paper so she could see what it said. It was a picture of her with the word missing in big letters above it.

"Missing, what do they mean missing? I've been home all along! It was a dream wasn't it?"

Faeryn figured that they weren't home and that they were probably off trying to find her. She waited for them for hours till finally in the early hours of the next day she heard the door open. It was her parents! She ran to them before they noticed she was there. She tackled them into a hug.

"Faeryn! What happened! Where have you been, we've been worried sick!" her mother exclaimed as she checked her daughter over.

"What do you mean? I was in my room asleep. I had the strangest dream!" Faeryn stated.

"You couldn't have been in your room Fae! You've been missing for three days!" her father said firmly.

"Missing for three days! But that impossible!"

"Its true Fae you and your friend have both been missing." her father said, glad that his daughter was home.

"But what about that strange cloud that fell over the town, the forest that just came up out of nowhere and those weird animals that were running around!"

"You must of dreamt it all, Faeryn. The town has been here all along, it was just you and Mal that have gone missing." her parents explained, trying to calm her down.

"I think it's best that you get some rest Fae, you've been through alot. We can talk about what happened later." her mother said.

They all agreed to talk later, and went to there rooms. While her parents slept, Faeryn spent hours staring at her ceiling, wondering about these strange events. Her first day of school was pretty normal till the end of the day, she remembered seeing a strange fog making the town disappear and replacing it with a forest and bringing about these strange creatures, she also remembered being dragged down into the forest by some vines, Malloren had been with her when all this happened. How could her parents not have seen what had happened, they were in the town when it had happened. Maybe they were right and it was all a strange dream, a strange dream that lasted three whole days.


	4. Adreana

**An: If you've read the fairy path before you will notice that the characters and story are very different. This is my story and characters with a similar plot line, so I'm sorry if there was any confusion about the book and my story.**

"If i'm back Mal should be to. I'll go see her tomorrow" she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

While Faeryn slept comfortably in her bed, Malloren slept on the cold damp floors of the dungeons. She could hear the footsteps of a guard walking by, she got up and begged him.

"Please let me out! I shouldn't be here!"

The guard looked at her and laughed. "You're not the first prisoner to say that girl."

"Please, i'm telling the truth! I'm not from here! I don't even know what i've done!" she pleaded.

"I've had enough of your nonsense girl! Now be quiet!" the guard yelled as he hit the bars on the cell.

Malloren didn't say another word and began to softly weep in the corner of her cell. Moments later the guards footsteps could be heard as he walked away, they suddenly stopped and a loud bang was heard throughout. Malloren looked out from her cell and saw the guard slumped on the ground,she saw a hand reach out from the cell next to him and take a pair of keys. She realized that it was Felicity's. She watched as Felicity freed herself, once she was out, she quietly walked over to Malloren and handed her the key.

"Take this and escape, you can not follow me out as there are too many guards around. I will mark a way for you to escape, I will wait for you passed the gates till sundown tomorrow."

"But..." Malloren tried to say but was interrupted by Felicity.

Felicity reached towards her placing her hand on Mallorens shoulder. "I will explain everything to you tomorrow Adreana."

Before Malloren could say anything Felicity ran towards the door. Malloren looked to where Felicity had gone and slumped down on to the floor and tried to sleep.

Felicity made her way through the guards, leaving a small trail of thread she had taken from the hem of her skirts behind. She walked quietly through the dark halls, having only the light from the moon coming in from a window. The window would be her escape. She walked briskly through the halls hearing cries of pain from the rooms she passed, making her walk turn into a run, not wanting to imagine the unspeakable horrors that lay behind those doors. After the many twists and turns she finally made it to the window, it was a big fall from where she was. Looking around for something to help her climb down she noticed a rather large patch of wall flowers growing by the window. She stepped onto the window sill and swung her self to the side of the wall grabbing hold of the plant. She quickly climbed down and ran through the field towards the gates.

The next day, back in the prisons Malloren laid in her cell not able to sleep. She pulled out the key and twirled it in her hand.

"Is this really all a dream? If it was I would have woken up by now,right?" she thought to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts as the guard started to wake up. She hid the key in her pocket and pretended to sleep.

The guard got up and realized his keys and a prisoner were missing. He ran out to notify the other guards. Malloren took this as her que to escape. She opened the door and slipped through, she began to look for the marked path that felicity had left for her. Something white caught her eye, she realized it was a trail of thread. She smiled realizing this was the path. Following the thread she made her way out. she made her way down the wall flowers, but she didn't go unnoticed. A guard standing watch outside noticed her climbing down. He chased her through the field, till she was lost in the woods. She hid behind a tree and waited for the guard to leave. When she was sure he was gone she set off to find Felicity.

In Endor, Faeryn woke up and went to school as usual but was stunned to see that everything had been the way it was when she supposedly disappeared. She spoke with her parents in the morning but neither of them knew what she was talking about. They thought she was crazy! All that couldn't have been a dream, it felt so… real. Her usual walk to school also felt different today, but she couldn't tell why. She got that same feeling she got when she saw the new headmistress. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize she had walked into someone.

"I'm sorry." she stated as she walked by.

"It's alright...Tania." the person said. Faeryn froze in her tracks and turned to see that it was the same man she had seen in the palace.

"What did you call just call me?" she questioned.

The man ignored her question and walked away.

Faeryn was about to follow him but stopped herself when the school bells rang. She warily continued her walk to school. On her way there she greeted the townspeople just as she did every day. When she got to the school she stood in her usual place to wait for malloren. Some time had past and she still hadn't shown up.

" That strange Mals never late." she whispered to herself. She then remembered her conversation with her parents when she found them. They had said that both her and Malloren were missing.

"She's still missing! Oh my goodness! What could have happened to her!" she left the school grounds and went to search for her friend.

Malloren was still searching through the woods for felicity, it was almost sundown and she still couldn't find her. Just then she heard a strange sound coming from behind a bush. She shut her eyes froze waiting for the worst. After nothing happened she opened her eyes to see some birds fly out. She blushed in embarrassment and continued on her search.

"If I don't find her i'm going to die out here!" she thought to herself. She walked for a few more miles till she smelled smoke coming from ahead. She followed it to a small campfire with a group of boys. They were dressed in white shirts and pants and they seemed to be barefoot. Malloren was about to leave when she suddenly heard singing coming from the camp. The turned back to see a strange hooded woman walking up to the group of children, singing in a haunting voice. She noticed that the children were calm and soon began to sing as well. It was song about vengeance and loyalty and hardships. When they finished singing the woman removed her hood, it was felicity! She stepped back and accidently stepped on a twig alerting the others of her presence.

"Who goes there ?" yelled felicity as she pulled out a weapon.

"It's me! It's me!" malloren yelled as she stepped into view.

Felicity lowered her weapon and went over to embrace Malloren.

"I thought you had gotten caught! I was worried that we may have had to leave without you!"

Felicity released her and brought her over to the camp and introduced her to the children. There were three of them, Gabriel, Thomas, and Ivan.

"Now Maloren there's so much I must tell you."

"Can you start with why you call me Adreana?" Malloren asked.

Felicity hesitated then decided that it was time she learned the truth.

"The reason I call you Adreana is because that is your name, or was before you and the princess Tania crossed the realms."

"Who's princess Tania?" Malloren asked.

"Tania is your friend Faeryn."

"Faeryn?"

"Yes, she is the princess of the fae and you my child are also a princess."

"Me? But how?"

"Your are the daughter of a queen who has lost her throne"

Malloren thought about what she had just heard and realized that this was no longer a dream. This was actually happening. Her best friend is the princess of the fairies, and she was a princess to.

"What am I the princess of though?" she asked.

"Do you recall the song the children and I sang when you arrived?"

Malloren thought for a moment, if her friend was a fairy, and felicity was and the others were singing, would that mean they were sirens?

"Am I a siren?" she asked.

Felicity laughed at the question. "No my child, we are creatures of the forest, we are what is known in your world as Vilas." when she said this she began to glow, and she became a beautiful transparent ghost.

Malloren was astounded by what she was seeing. She recalled what she had heard about these creatures. They were beautiful ghost like nymphs that were similar to mermaids in that they lured tavelors into the deepest parts of the forest where they would be lost and go insane.

"Can I do that to?'' malloren asked.

Felicity changed back into her human form and and laughed.

"All in do time my child. Right now you must remember who you were, who you are."

Malloren agreed and sat down near the fire as Felicity told her about her past and who she really was.

"Many centuries ago, you and Tania were best friends. At the time the fairies and the vilas were at war. The two groups stopped their fighting because they saw how you two accepted each other's differences and put the war aside. The kingdoms were at peace for many years till one day the both of you went missing. Now the two kingdoms are a war again and have been since the two of you disappeared. That is why we were thrown into the dungeons for treason. They blame us for the disappearance of their princess, when it was really Tania who wished to leave this realm."

"But what if we tell them that it was Tania who wanted to leave? They would understand right?" Malloren asked.

"We can't say that for sure because neither of you have your memories back, all we know is that it was on the day of Tania's wedding to Alston" Felicity stated.

"Alston? Why does that sound so familiar?" Malloren asked her self.

She then tried to remember all the books she had read about fairies, she thought about how at the time she thought that it was all just a bunch of stories but now she sees that it was all true! She remembered a book she had read not that long ago. It was called The Fey, it had information about all the types of mythological creatures, mostly about fairies. She remembered where she had heard of Alston! He was the son of a Sluagh, an evil type of fairy that flies in swarms from the west looking for easy victims to torture. They are the most feared creature in the fairy realms.

"Why would Tania be engaged to a Sluagh? Don't they know what he is?"

"They did know, it was Tania's own wish to marry Alston" ,Felicity said.

Felicity then looked to the sky noticing it was now past sundown she got up and told the others it was time to go.

"Where are we going?" Malloren asked as she stood up.

"To your kingdom of course. Princess Adriana" Felicity said with a slight bow.

Malloren had now accepted who she was, and bowed in return before they began their journey further into the woods.

Faeryn was still searching for her friend till she saw the strange man from before once again. He seemed to have noticed her and turned the opposite direction.

"If I saw him in that dream world, he should know where Mal is!" Faeryn thought to herself. She left her search and followed the strange man through the streets, till he turned a corner into an alley. She cautiously walked up to where she had seen him go, only to see that he had vanished.

"What? But I just saw him go this way!" she yelled in frustration.

She turned around to walk back only to bump into something. She looked up and saw that she had just walked into the man she had been following.

"Hello Tania. It's nice to see you again" ,the man said as he walked towards her, forcing her to back into the alley.

"Who are you!" Faeryn demanded. "And why do you keep calling me that!"

"How rude of me, please accept my apologies, Tania, my name is Alston" he said.

Faeryn looked closer at the mans face and felt a strange feeling of familiarity. It was as if she had met him before. She then began to see images of the girl she had seen in the dream world from before, she saw the girl with Alston dancing and laughing. She was taken aback by what she had seen and she collapsed. Alston quickly caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her to the alley and they both disappeared. Later Faeryn awoke in the same room she had found herself in a few days ago. She got up from the bed wondering how she had gotten back there. She walked up to the door and saw the three princesses she had seen the last time chatting with each other in the halls. Quietly she stepped out and tried to go unnoticed, but her efforts failed. The three girls ran up to her and tackled her into a hug.

"We were so worried you'd gone missing again!" the oldest exclaimed.

Faeryn recognized her as Melody from the last time she was there.

"Mother would like to speak with you soon!" the youngest who she recognized as Ilsa stated.

The three sisters grabbed onto Faeryn and brought her to their mother in the throne room.

Titania was talking with Alston when she heard the door open, she turned and saw that Faeryn had returned. She rushed up to greet her.

"Come Faeryn, there is mush to tell you! I should have told you all this before!"

Faeryn was dragged by the queen to the hall with Alston walking close behind. She had become frustrated by all the attention and mystery that she was receiving. She wrenched her arm away from the queen.

"What is going on? I don't know any of you and yet you treat me like a lost family member!" she looked to Alston "And you, you basically just kidnapped me, and you all keep calling me Tania! My name is Faeryn!" she exclaimed.


	5. The amber room

"It's ok Faeryn! I understand that you must be confused about all of this. But trust me, I will explain it all when you calm down." Titania gently said.

Faeryn looked at them and remembered her friend. If she wasn't back in there realm she would be here, and they would know where to find her. "Fine I'll listen, but first you have to tell me were Malloren is!"

"We told you, the last time that we don't know who that is," Titania said.

Alston stepped forward and spoke "Tania, I believe the one you know as Malloren, in this realm is known as Adreana. She is an evil creature, that was the cause of your disappearance many centuries ago. I assure you she is fine, but I can not let you know where she is."

"My Name is not Tania!", she spat "and let me see my friend, I don't know who this Adreana is, but you have no right to keep her here!"

The others stood there quietly as Faeryn continued to fume. She had, had enough of the mystery. When she finally calmed down Titania tried to reason with her, choosing her words carefully.

"Faeryn we know that all this is very confusing to you, and we promise to explain everything to you when you are ready. But for now you should continue to rest."

Faeryn still angry nodded her head and walked to the direction of her room. Titania turned to Alston and told him to guard Faeryn's door. Alston bowed and followed closely behind as Faeryn marched away. Titania returned to the throne room to sit alone.

Faeryn sat on her bed and began to think about everything that's happened. Her poor parents must be worried sick, thinking she had disappeared once again. She looked around the room examining all the detail that it had, it was strange that it seemed familiar. Actually everything about this world felt familiar, the people, the places. It was as if she was from here.

"I must be going crazy." she sighed as she laid down on the bed. "This is all just some crazy hallucination!"

She then heard a soft knock on the door, sitting up she grumbled a "come in" she had expected Titania to be the one to come into speak with her but was surprised to see Alston walk in.

"May I sit?" he asked as he walked in.

"Go ahead." Faeryn stated.

Alston grabbed a chair that had been at a small desk in the corner and sat in front of her.

"You really don't remember any of this,do you?" he inquired.

"How am I supposed to? None of this seems real. And I don't even know who any of you are!" she sighed " It's like your all trying to force someone else's life onto me."

"Well I can see how you would feel that way. And please forgive me for bringing you back here the way I did, I was following orders" Alston softly said.

Faeryn looked at him and again felt a strange familiarity. She the saw him stand up and extend his arm out to her.

"Ta-Faeryn, would you like to accompany me around the castle grounds, I know you've already seen most of it with the queen, but I would like to take you to tour the rest."

Faeryn's earlier anger had subsided and was replaced with curiosity, she cautiously placed her hand in his, and followed him out. Alston brought her out to the court yard where she saw lots of young children playing. He took her to the other end of the yard where a small building stood. When she had walked through here earlier with the queen she had asked what it was, but was told not to worry about it. Now more curious than before she walked up to the door as Alston held it open, she cautiously walked in as Alston followed close behind. Inside she saw a grand staircase that descended below into darkness, she looked to Alston as he grabbed a torch that was on the wall, and followed him into the abyss.

"What is this place?" Faeryn inquired as she took in what she saw.

"You will see" Alston answers.

They finally reached the bottom of the steps and reached an empty room. Alston stayed behind and she walked in. It was a golden room with an amber glow coming from the walls. She walked to the center where their stood a table with a bowl of golden liquid, she examined the bowl and curiously touched its contents. When her hand made contact with the amber she froze as memories came flashing before her eyes. So many memories from so many different people flooded her mind. First she remembered Tania's life and her strange disappearance, then she saw the life of a young girl who was hardly even 7. She saw the girl running through a field with her sister she assumed, suddenly a they both fell down a hill, she was in so much pain, then everything went black. Another girl came into her mind, this one seemed to have been in her mid twenties, she was so sick she could barely move she laid in bed surrounded by doctors wearing strange masks that had long beaks and strange clothing that covered them from head to toe. Memories kept rushing to her, so many emotions, so many different lives.

Alston watched as Faeryn stood frozen absorbing the memories of her past lives, he then heard the doors open.

"Are you sure you saw them come down here, Ilsa?" the queen asked her daughter as they descended the stairs.

Alston heard the queen and princess and quickly pulled Faeryn away from the the amber. Faeryn let out a scream in pain as she was ripped away from amber causing her her to collapse. Alston picked her up and ran too the back exit of the room. He brought her back to the palace and left her in her room.

As he left the room he looked back at her and said with a smile "welcome back Tania."

As Faeryn slept and dreamed of her many lives Malloren trudged through the forest following Felicity to her kingdom. Malloren had now accepted that she may have been a princess to the vilas and took the name they gave her. She now went by Adreana.

Felicity, the three boys, and Adreana continued to walk till they finally made it to a small village. The village was full of people who were as pale as snow with dark colored hair. When they saw the newcomers they all rushed out of their wooden shelters to greet them. One by one the people filed towards Adreana hugging her, welcoming her with open arms. A woman dress in a simple white dress, stepped up and hugged her with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh how i've missed you my darling daughter! I thought we would never see you again" The woman exclaimed.

Noticing how uncomfortable Adreana was Felicity stepped between them.

"My apologies your highness, but Adreana has no memory of the life she had before. She has been gone for many centuries in a realm plagued with death."

Adreana looked up at the queen and realized she to looked familiar, she had seen her before in her book of mythology. She then recalled that the vila had one ruler and her name was Katalina. Stepping up to the woman who had greeted her she asked "Are you Katalina?"

The woman gasped and happily exclaimed "you remember my name!"

" I'm sorry but I don't remember."

"Then how is it that you know my name?"

"In the realm that I am from, there are many books about you, and the fairies. But there, none of this is real it all just a bunch of stories and fairy tales."

The crowd looked at her in question, but the queen understood. She gently grabbed her arm and guided her to a small wooden house. Inside it was decorated with blue robes and red ribbons. In the middle there was a circle of navy blue pillows, Katalina sat down and signaled to her to join her.

"You are not the first to have gone missing. There are places in both realms that are connected to each other, but it takes ones true belief to be able to pass through them, but once one goes through there is no way to return, because of this many of our people and the fairies have gone missing. That is how our people have been seen and written about in your books. Your friend Tania is the only one who posses the power to walk between the realms and return without a connection."

Adreana processed this and then thought of how she was able to return. "If there is no way back for us then how am I here, and how was Felicity able to return?"

"Since Tania's disappearance, the fairy King and Queen have been trying to find a way to bring her back. They discovered an old spell that could manipulate the connection between the realms to use the land to bring her back. The spell was only meant for her of course but it must of sensed that you were not of that land and brought you back as well."

"If there was a way for me to return without the connection of the realms, is there a way I could get my memories back?" Adreana questioned.

Katalina thought for a moment and called for Gabriel, Thomas, and Ivan. "you've met the boys, but you do not know what they are. These children are of a Fairy and a Vila, up until your return they have been in the fairy prisons. They may know a way to return your memories."

Gabriel stood before Katalina and Adreana and told them what he knew, "when we were held in the fairy prisons we were often put to work in the yards, we were told to avoid a strange building that was at the edge of the fields. We did not pay any heed to the command and went to investigate what it was. It had a door with a golden seal with an image of a Forget me not flower painted on it. We believe that it is the amber room."

"The amber room?" Adreana questioned.

"The amber room contains a powerful amber, the amber has regenerative properties that returns what was lost to who ever touches it, it is said to be extremely painful. If you wish, Adreana we could take you there and return your memories to you, but you must understand, you won't just be getting your memories from the life you left here, but of all the lives you lived in the mortal realm. You will remember every pain, every death, and every birth." Katalina explained.

Adreana thought about it for a while, the thought of having so many lives and remembering them all frightened her. No one wants to know how they died, nor do they want to remember every painful moment.

"I will think about it." Adreana said.

"That is understandable, please take all the time you need to think this over as it is a big decision." Katalina said as she began to rise. "Come there is much for you to see."

Adreana stood up and followed Katalina out of her home and to the center of the village. There was a feast being prepared, in honor of her return. Katalina led her to the end of the crowd where there was a long table full of delicious foods, Katalina sat down at the edge and motioned for her to join her. Adreana took a seat next to her and watched to others dance around a bright fire. She saw the boys dancing together, happy to be free from the fairy prisons, then a thought occurred to her. What happened to the boys parents? She turned to Katalina to ask but noticed she had gone, she turned to see the vila dancing with the others as they sang in happiness to have their princess return. She soon felt herself rising to join then in the singing and dancing.

As Adreana reconnected with the vilas, Faeryn awoke with a scream, her head felt like it was burning, to many lives filling her brain. She was in so much pain, she could barely move. It felt as if her soul was being tortured, repeatedly being killed only to be brought back and killed again in a more horrific way. Ilsa who had been walking by heard Faeryn's screams and quickly burst into the room. What she saw horrified her, Faeryn was laying in her bed writhing in pain.

**An: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	6. The slaugh

**An: ok so I'm going to try to post 2 chapters a day!**

"Faeryn! What's happening!" she yelled as she went to her.

"So much death! So much pain! I-It hurts! Pease make it stop!" Faeryn pleaded.

Ilsa frantically ran out of the room to get her mother and sisters.

"Mother! Mother, please help! Its Faeryn! She's in so much pain!"

"What's wrong?" Tatiana said her voice filled with concern.

"I fear that she's gone to the amber room! All her past lives are returning to her!"

Titania looked at Ilsa in disbelief. "You were right, Alston took her to the Amber room, how could I have been so foolish to trust in him! Quickly, get your sisters!"

Titania ran to Faeryn's room and was shocked to find her crying on the ground. The memories must have stopped. She cautiously stepped into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder. Faeryn looked up at her and in a broken voice rasped "Please mother, make it stop."

Titania wrapped Tania in a hug and softly cried with her, wishing she could stop the pain. Soon her daughters joined them, as Melody her oldest daughter, brought a cloth and wrapped it around her forehead. It instantly soothed her and put her into a deep sleep. She lifted her up and put her back into bed. She shakily turned to her daughters and instructed them to stay with Tania until she awoke. She went out of the room and spoke to the guards that were standing by the door.

"Find Alston and bring him here" Titania firmly stated.

The guards bowed and went off to find him. Titania walked to the throne room and waited. Hours later, there was still no sign of Alston, but Tania was starting to awaken. Melody looked down at Tania as her eyes started to flitter open, their sisters soon gathered around her to see if she was alright. Tania looked up and recognized all of them, "Melody? What-what happened?" Tania softly asked.

"You remember us?" her sisters asked in unison.

"Of course I do. How could I forget my sisters?" Tania said.

The princesses laughed and hugged her, Tania had finally returned to them. Tania then looked around and suddenly asked. "Where is Alston?"

There was silence as the princesses didn't know how to respond. Should they tell her he was missing and that he was wanted for treason? Thankfully they were saved when Titantia entered the room. "My daughter! You've returned to us!" she exclaimed as tears of joy streamed down her face.

Tania smiled up at her mother but then frowned "How is it that I remember you now?"

"Alston took you to the amber room without order and brought your memories back, not just the ones from this land it seems." Ilsa said.

Tania then remembered her friend, "where is M-Adreana?"

"Since you remember now we should tell you… Adreana was taken to the prisons for kidnapping you and taking you across the realms, but she has been missing since you returned." Titania stated.

Tania gasped and frowned in anger "Adreana did not kidnap me, nor did she take me across the realms. It was my own choice to go! Where is she!"

Titania looked shocked at what her daughter had said. Alston had told her that he saw the vila girl open the connection between the realms. "We don't know" was all that she could mutter.

Tania then remembered her family back in the mortal realm. What would they do if she never returned, she may have been a fairy princess here but to them she was there daughter, she was just a simple girl from a small town. What would happen to her life with them, was she just supposed to give up everything she loved and return to a life she lived centuries ago? She shook these thoughts out of her head and tried to focus her mind back to the issue at hand. Where was Adreana, and where did Alston go?

She turned to her mother and asked what she had asked her sisters. "Where is Alston?".

"He has disappeared, I have placed an order for his arrest for treason to the royal family," Titania stated.

They all turned around when they heard a knock on the door, they saw the person they were talking about walk into the room.

"I'm glad that you've finally gotten your memories back Tania." Alston said with an eerie tone.

Titania stood up before him and definitely stated " I know you lied about Tania's disappearance, and went against my orders to bring her memories back…"

She was cut off as Alston waved his hand and made everyone forget all that just happened. Titania was standing confused facing Alston not knowing what she was about to say, she turned to see that Tania had gotten her memories back.

"Tania! Good heavens, how did you get your memories back?" Titania asked in concern as she ran to her daughter.

"I- I don't know… All I remember is touring the palace grounds with Alston and everything going black!" Tania said.

"Indeed, I took her to tour the rest of the palace and lost track of her your highness. I found her lying outside the amber room. Curiosity must of lead her to it." Alston explained.

Titania looked at Alston then looked back at her daughter, "I'm sorry you had to regain your memories this way, I had planned for you to get to know the land and its people again first so that you would be willing to rejoin us, without any regrets as you also have a life in the mortal realm. It must have been painful having so many lives pour into you at once."

"Its ok mother, it was my own doing. I am the one who wandered into the amber room, at least Alston was there to bring me back."

"Thank you Alston, as always you are there to care for my daughter."

Alston bowed in reply and left the room.

Titania looked at her daughter, she was trying to decide whether she should ask her what had happened that fateful day when she disappeared, had the vila girl really kidnapped her? But why would she after bringing peace between our people, only to destroy it.

Tania noticed her mother staring off with a confused look on her face. "Is something the matter mother?"

"Nothing darling, i'm just upset that you had to come back to us this way," she fibbed

"It's alright mother, I did this to myself, at least I have my memories back now," Tania said as she tried to comfort her. Tania got up and gave her mother a gentle hug. She looked into the mirror that hung behind her and saw that she looked different. She no longer looked like the fairy princess that she was, her red hair was the same but her eyes were now green instead of brown, she stepped closer and brushed a few strand of her red locks to the side, her birthmark was gone. She sighed and turned to her sisters "why don't we spend time together and catch up?"

Her sister squealed in delight as they tackled her in a hug. They all ran out the room as Titania stayed behind. Something had happened just now but she just couldn't figure out what.

In the vila village, as the celebrations came to an end Adreana followed Katalina to another small hut. It was a small room with a circle of blue satin pillows much like Katalina's, in the corner it had a small bed.

"This will be your room for however long you wish to stay," Katalina said.

"Thank you," Adreana thanked her as Katalina left the room.

Adeana went to the pillows and set a small fire in between the circle, she layed on the pillows and thought of everything that happened. She realized that she hadnt had a moment to herself since she came here. Her thoughts went to her friend Faeryn, the idea that she was a fairy princess and that she herself was a vila princess still felt strange to her.

"I wonder if she's already gotten her memories back."

She turned and stared at the fire and watched its flames dance as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was the late hours of the night when she was awoken by a rustling outside her room, she quietly got up and peered out the curtain that was her door. In the dark she could see two figures talking, one of the voices she could recognize as Felicity, the other she didn't recognize.

"We mustn't rush things, she will decide on her own, we can not force this world onto her!" Felicity whispered harshly.

"But we went so far to collect the amber! We risked getting caught by the fairy guards! If I didn't know any better I'd say that you didn't want her to regain her memories , or for her to stay! When are you planning to tell her that she's really your daughter?" the unknown voice argued.

Adreana gasped at what she heard, what did she mean by really her daughter? Was she really Felicity's daughter? And why would she not want her regain her memories, what was going on?

"You don't understand! It's not that I don't want her to remember us, I don't want her to remember everything that happened when they disappeared!"

"I thought that you had already told her what had happened!"

"I did tell her, but I didn't tell her everything. All she knows is that she was with Tania when when she decided to cross the realms, I don't want her to know why Tania wanted to leave."

Felicity heard a strange sound come from Adreana's room and cautiously approached it. Adreana quickly returned to her bed and pretended to be asleep before Felicity could could see her.

Once she was sure Felicity had gone she got up again, having realized she had been to trusting of those around her. Felicity the only person who she thought she could trust in this strange world lied to her! Adreana had had enough with the mystery and quietly snuck off into the night to find her friend.

"If Katalina was right, she would have her memories back and Faeryn, Tania or whoever she was would have the answers,'' she told herself.

She cautiously creeped through the sleeping village, being careful not to wake any one. She made it to the end of the village but was stopped by an alpa, a giant serpent like creature with blood red eyes, snow white scales, and twisted horns. This is a creature that is known to protect the vila forests at night. Adreana stepped back in terror as the creature roared at her, preparing for attack, right when the alpa lunged towards her she was pushed out of the way by a red blur. When she opened her eyes she saw Gabriel keeping the creature at bay with his voice, calming it down. As he finished his tune the alpa turned and returned to guarding the forest. Gabriel turned and went to check on Adreana.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine… Thank you for helping me," Adreana replied as he helped her up.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" he questioned.

"I could ask the same," Adreana replied.

Gabriel looked at her annoyed, and said in a sad tone "I went to visit my parents…"

Adreana gasped, she new that gabriel and his brothers were half vila and half fairies,but she didn't know what happened to them. But by the sad tone she could see what the answer was.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, it was those evil fairies who did this," he said fairies as if it were poison.

"Wasn't one of your parents a fairy?" adreana asked.

"My father was, he was a palace servant, working directly with the king and queen."

"What happened to them? If you don't mind me asking."

Gabriel sighed "After you and princess Tania went missing, King Oberon and Queen Titania blamed it on the vilas, because you were the last person she was seen with, they assumed that you had pushed her through the portal between the realms. King Oberon a king who only wanted peace between our two kingdoms was now filled with hate, he had every vila who lived in the fairy kingdom arrested. And of course that included my mother, my father would not allow it so he was arrested as well. They made a plan to escape, but were caught by that Sluagh who was engaged to the princess. They were brought before the king and sentenced to death." Gabriel finished fighting back the tears.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Adreana sadly said.

"It's alright, like I said it's not your fault, we all know you didn't push Tania. Now that you know why I was out here would you mind telling me why you were lurking around?"

Adreana blushed in embarrassment and softly said, "I was trying to run away, but was stopped by the snake dragon,"

Gabriel laughed, "You don't have to worry about the alpa. They're actually really gentle creatures"

"Really doesn't seem like it," Adreana said still slightly embarrassed.

"That only when their startled, now why were you trying to run away? Especially when you don't know the dangers that dwell in the forest at night," Gabriel said seriously.

Adreana sighed, she really didn't want to tell him why she planned to leave, but after hearing his story she gave in. "I don't trust some of the people here. First I am just normal girl living in Endor, now i'm a vila princess and Katalina is my mother, and just a few hours ago I overheard Felicity talking with someone saying i'm really her daughter, and that she knows why Tania wanted to leave on the day of her wedding, but she doesn't want me to know. All this mystery is just giving me a headache, so I thought that if I found Tania she would be able to give me the answers, the fairies have probably already returned her memories and she could tell me everything I need to know."

Gabriel listened and nodded in agreement, if Tania could listen to Adreana they could possibly end the feud between the two kingdoms, bringing all this mystery to an end.

"What if I take you to the Fairy kingdom? I know the way and can help if we encounter any dangers."

Adreana immediately agreed, slightly relieved that she wouldn't have to face another monster like the alpa on her own.

Together they set off into the forest ready to face whatever lurked in the shadows.

Adreana thought about Gabriel's story and thought about how his parents deaths were partly her fault for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. She then remembered him mentioning the fairy king, Oberon, she knew who he was of course having heard of him in shakespeare plays in school, but why hadn't she heard about him here, they've only spoken about Titania. She turned to gabriel and asked.

"Has anything happened to Oberon? I mean no one talks about him, it's almost as if he's disappeared as well."

" Oh,well you see, when Oberon and Titania found a way to bring Tania back, they cast their spell and Oberon disappeared. All magic comes with a price you see, the fairies believe that he was the price and accepted it as a fatherly sacrifice. The villas however believe he is still alive, just not in this world or in the human world, we believe he is stuck somewhere in between."

Gabriel explained.

Adreana listened to this in interest, if Oberon was really stuck in between realms there could be a way to bring him back. They brought her and Tania back, so there should be a way to bring him back as well.

"Is there a way we could access the spell used to return Tania and I?" Adriana asked with hope.

"I doubt there is, a spell so powerful would be kept in a heavily guarded area. And even if we did manage to obtain it, if we are caught,there is no doubt they wouldn't hesitate to have us hanged." he stated.

Adriana thought about this, what Gabriel said was true, getting the spell would be a very hard task, but what if it were given to them. What if when they arrived to the the palace and spoke to Tania, and explained what they planned to do? Surely they would help them. She turned and explained her plan to Gabriel. Still hesitant on the idea of bringing Oberon back, he agreed. If this could bring peace between the two kingdoms, then it would be worth it.

As they continued their journey through the forest, they were unaware that they were being followed. A person in dark robes followed them quietly, concealing themself in the darkness of the forest, listening to their conversation.

"Interesting," the cloaked figure whispered to himself.

As the pair continued to the palace, Tania caught up with her sisters, in the room that they had grown up in. Seeing it now Tania saw that nothing had changed since she left, it was like a still life painting collecting dust as the years passed by. Tania gave a small smile as she remembered all the 'adventures' her sister and her would have in this room. Her favorite memories being when they discovered their talents, Melody the healer, Ana the seer, Ilsa the singer, and Tania the one able to cross realms. It felt as as if it had only been a few years ago, but the reality that it had been centuries ago still shocked her. She had missed so much and now she planned to make up for all the time she had missed with her family.

"So Tania, can you tell us what it like in the mortal realm, i've always wondered and never got the chance to ask you before," Ilsa curiously asked bringing Tania out of her thoughts.

Tania smiled, "It's a wonderful place!"

Her sisters all leaned forward in interest. Tania then began to tell them of the many wonders of the mortal realm, describing the many different lands, languages, and values that the humans have. Her sisters were absorbing every bit of information of this strange land, asking questions when the did not understand. How she had missed spending time with them. Her smile then fell when she remembered she still had her family in the mortal realm what was she to do? Noticing their sisters sudden change in emotion, Melody placed her hand over Tanias.

"We understand that you have a life over their, just as you had one here. You do not have to stay with us forever, you can still return to the life you knew before. We only want what's best for you sister"

Tania took her sisters hand in thanks. There was a knock on the door, the door opened to reveal Alston, the princesses all turned to see him walk in. Melody remembering how eager Alston was for Tania to remember him and seeing her sister in this distressed state, stood and motioned for the others to follow her, leaving the two to speak. Confused Ilsa and Ana followed, Tania was about to join them but was pulled back when Alston grabbed her hand.

"Tania, you must forgive me, I should have been more careful of you, if I had payed attention you never would have wandered into the amber room." Alston begged as he fell to his knees.

Tania sighed, Alston was her intended before this all happened, of course he would feel deep remorse. She reached for his hands and gently pulled him to his feet " I forgive you, how were you to know I would wander off on my own?"

Alston smiled in thanks. "Thank you Tania, you were always forgiving of my mistakes, even when they were big mistakes." he joked.

"Yes I do remember always having to clean up your messes." she giggled.

Alston put his arm out for her to take, she hooked her arm in his. "Shall we your highness?" he said in a posh voice, knowing how it made her laugh.

Mimicking his voice " lets!" she giggled and he guided her out of the room.

Alston brought her to the garden and told her to cover her eyes.

"No peeking!" he exclaimed.

Tania rolled her eyes under her hands and smiled, wondering what he had planned. Alston, would always surprise her with her favorite things. She perked up when she suddenly smelled Chocolate? She could no longer wait and uncovered her eyes to see Alston setting up a table of all her favorite chocolate treats.

"You weren't supposed to peek." Alston laughed as he stood up.

"What did you expect me to do? I smelled chocolate!"

Alston laughed as he pulled out a seat for her. She sat down and he carefully pushed her in.

"Now that your memories are back, I think we should talk about everything that happened since you disappeared." Alston said as he handed her a small chocolate cake.

Taking the cake she looked up at Alston in confusion, " I thought you had told me everything already. You said that the fairy mistakenly blamed Adriana for pushing me through the portal, causing a feud between the two kingdoms, and what my family did to bring me back."

"Yes I did tell you everything but I want to know why you wanted to leave, and on the day of our wedding," Alston sadly said as he remembered losing her that day.

"Oh… I… I don't remember!" Tania said.

Alston desperately trying to hide his relief, gently patted her on the back, "Its ok, you don't have to force yourself to remember."

'But I don't understand isn't the amber supposed to bring back all of my memories? " Tania asked confused.

"Maybe it was something that was meant to be forgotten. I'm sure you can see how the amber didn't return every memory to you, it only gave you the important memories from each life you lived," Alston explained.

"I guess you're right," Tania said, getting lost in her thoughts.

Noticing Tania slipping into her mind, Alston abruptly stated "Enough of the past, let's talk about now. Have you reacquainted yourself with the palace and its people?"

"Yes I have, though I had to apologize to some of them, I feel that I may have been rude to them when I didn't remember."

"That's ok, I'm sure they forgive you, after all you weren't in you right mind when you first arrived."

"Thank you Alston… so what have you been up to while I have been gone? Hopefully not getting into trouble, the people already don't trust you for being a Sluagh."

"I've been working under the queen as always and have been promoted as royal vizier, since your father sacrificed himself to cast the spell to bring you back your mother needed help so she appointed me the job as royal vizier."

"My Father sacrificed himself? For what? Why hasn't anyone told me yet!"

"I thought you knew. I thought Titania would have told you already. Surely you've noticed his absence!"

"I did but I thought he was off in another kingdom like he always is!" Tania exclaimed.

Alston stood up from his chair and went to stand by Tania in an attempt to comfort her, this action only caused her to throw herself onto him and cry, she had lost so much already and now she had lost her father. All this was her fault to begin with, because she wanted to leave. Why did she have to leave and ruin everything!

Alston cautiously wrapped her in a hug, and whispered "It's ok Tania, he knew there was price to cast that spell, we all did. He was the one who was willing to pay it to bring you back. It was a brave sacrifice from your father."

Tania sighed, looking up at him she could tell that he meant every word he said. This is why she was engaged to him all those years ago, despite what everyone else said about him she could tell he was a gentle soul, who only wants to bring peace between the Sluagh and the fairies.

"I guess you're right, I should be thankful for what he did, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to come back," Tania said.

"There we go, now let's get back to our picnic," he said as he walked back to his seat. He pulled out a plate with chocolate covered fruits. Tania giggled in delight, grateful for this distraction from her troubles.

Back in the forests of the vila's, Adriana and Gabriel trudged through the woods, determined to speak with Tania. They had made their way back to the campsite from before and decided to stay and rest. Adriana laid down in the grass and looked at the colorful trees while Gabriel started a fire.

"You know, I don't even know if I want to stay here after this. I have my family back in the mortal realm, they're probably worried sick, I've been missing for weeks!" Adrana said still staring at the golden leaves.

"What about your family here? Don't you want to reconnect with them?"

"At first I did, but then I overheard Felicity, and I realized i've been putting too much trust into these people I don't even know. She lied to me, who knows what other lies i've been told, I might not even be the real princess!"

"Maybe if you get your memories back you'll see everything differently," Gabriel said as he lit the wood he had gathered.

"Maybe…" Adriana said.

They sat there in silence till they noticed a strange group of creatures flying above them.

"Get down!" Gabriel yelled.

"What are they!" Adriana yelled as she threw herself to the ground.

"Sluaghs!" Gabriel yelled as he hid in a nearby tree.

A Sluagh that was flying close to the ground heard Gabriel and swooped down and landed hard on the ground, the impact of the landing sent a gust that immediately extinguished their campfire. Adreana and Gabriel coward behind the tree as they saw the terrifying creature with grey patchy skin, pointed ears like a bats, and blood red eyes that pierced through one's soul, rummage through their camp let out a sharp toothed smile as it turned and began towards their tree. As it creeped closer towards their hiding place it began to glow, and a dark smoke clouded around it as it transformed into a man, still possessing some of his original features. He now had clear gray skin violet eyes and raven black hair.

"This must be the camp of those two fairies that I saw walking through the forest the other night. Talking about bringing back their lost king!" The sluagh laughed. "Hmmm… seems there's no one here, I wonder where those two fools could have gone!" when he was just a few steps away from from the tree another grey creature came down flapping its leathery wings, transforming into a woman.


	7. The Lost King

**An: decided to upload another chapter today! Gonna be a while till I updat this again. Idk when I'll be able to update but I'll try to update again soon. **

"Abaddon we mustn't fall behind! Alston is waiting for us!"

Abaddon turned around when he heard her land, Gabriel and Adreana took this as their chance to move there hiding place. As they ran away a black vine crept out and pulled them back, putting them between the two Sluaghs.

"Now what are two little fairies doing all alone in the forest?" the woman darkly laughed.

"I saw them a few nights ago ,planning to bring the lost fairy king back," Abbadon explained.

"Interesting… now what do you suppose we do with these two meddling fairies?"

"Wait Aami, I don't think their fairies, at least one of them isn't," Abbadon said.

Aami looked at the two and realized that Abandon was right, one was a Vila. Capturing a vila would surely put them in their master's good graces.

"Let's bring them to the palace, Alston would be pleased that the escaped vila girl has been captured!"

Gabriel and Adreana cried as the vines holding them began to tighten around them as it wrapped itself completely around their bodies creating a black cocoon. The last thing they saw was the sluaghs turn back to their original forms.

In the palace Alston Paced back and forth in his room as he thought of his picnic with Tania. He had gotten her to believe that her father was lost because of a the spell, but it's only a matter of time till she finds out what's really been going on, and with her friend still lose in the kingdom, his cover was sure to be blown soon enough. A loud thud outside made him stop pacing. He cautiously walked up to the window that was at the end of the room and looked out at the dark gloomy night, slightly frightened by the sudden noise he stepped out onto and saw a flock of sluaghs flying above. He looked to the side and saw what had made the thud from before, Abbadon and Aami came forward.

"Welcome my dear friends! Thank you for arriving as fast as you did, their is much to be done if we are to reclaim this glorious land!" Alston exclaimed as he welcomed the horde of sluaghs. He walked up to Abbadon and Aami and noticed a rather large cocoon.

"What do you two have hiding behind you?"

"Something that will greatly please you master!" Aami said excitedly.

"Well then get on with it! Show me what it is you have!"

Aami pulled the vines that held the cocoon and it began to unravel. Its prickly black vines moved like a snake as it untangled it self, revealing the two unconscious vila inside. Seeing just who was inside the cocoon of vines Alston's mouth curled into a twisted smile.

"The vila princess and the halfling fairy, what a pleasant surprise!"

" We knew you would be pleased that we have captured the missing vila girl and halfling, your highness!" Abbadon said.

"Yes , you did a very good job in bringing me these two, now there's no way that my plans will be ruined," Alston stated as he looked at the two unconscious figures.

"What would you like us to do with them your highness?" Aami said as she bowed.

"Take them to the dungeons, but this time put them in the oldest part of the prisons where no one will be looking, and for added measure place a blood spell on the bars so they can not be aided in escape."

Abbadon and Aami bowed as they followed their leader's orders. Unbeknownst to the sloughs the Adreana and Gabriel had regained consciousness. They heard everything that had been said. As they were carried to there cell they quickly thought of a plan to escape. When they would hear the gate open to the cell they would jump out of their now open cocoon and escape. The way their seemed to take forever as they listened to the droplets of water fall from the ceiling they knew that they were close. They silently began to ready themselves to escape. When they heard the shriek of pain come from the rusted door to the cell they jumped out and began to run. They pushed past there two captors and ran as fast as they could in search of an exit. Their efforts to escape were once again proven pointless as Aami once again wrapped them in her vines, and threw them into their cell.

As Gabriel and Adriana looked for a way to escape from there prison, Felicity and the other vila people searched for them frantically.

"Where could they possibly have gone!" Felicity yelled in frustration as she looked in Adrianas hut, for a clue to her whereabouts.

"You should have told her the truth from the beginning Felicity," the older woman from before said.

"I know that I should have told her everything, but I was afraid that she would no longer trust me. And by not telling her ,y exact fear came true. She probably overheard us talking the other night, that was the sound I heard from her hut, she had been eavesdropping. Oh if I hadn't made that mistake all those year ago we probably wouldn't even be in this mess."

"Its ok Felicity, we all make mistakes, and we must all correct those, mistakes in order to make things right."

"Your right. I should go and fix my mistakes and search for my daughter, no matter what dangers lie ahead."

With that Felicity left for her hut and gathered the things that she would need for her journey.

The next day in the palace Tania woke with a start from her strange dream. For some reason she had been dreaming of her father since her memories were returned to her. She thought of her dreams and saw the same thing in all of them. Her father was still alive, he was trapped in a bubble of some kind and begged her for help. Suddenly she could hear his voice clearly as if he was right in front of her, she looked up and noticed that she was no longer in her room but in a strange place filled with water. Strangely she could still breath in this underwater land, she walked forward and followed her father's voice till she came across the bubble she had seen him in before, amd sure enough there he was. She reached out to help him but was pulled away as another voice pulled her back to reality.

"Tania! Are you alright? Wake up please, we can have this happen again!" Alston yelled as he shook her awake. Somehow she had left her room and end up in the twisting halls of the palace.

"Altston? What happened? Why am I hear and not in my room?" Tania asked confused by the whole experience. It had felt so real, but at the same time it felt like only a dream. Her father's plea for help still rang through her ears.

"You were sleepwalking Tania, you were mumbling something about your father! What were you seeing Tania?"

Tania was tempted to answer his question but something about his voice and how he had asked made her not trust him.

"Sorry for the scare once again, Alston, I guess I must still be shocked by the news that my father is gone and it affected my sleep. I apologize for alarming you."

"No need to apologize Tania, just as long as you're alright, im ok."

After helping Tania up and checking her for injuries Alston took her hand and lead her to her room. " You must rest Tania, you have gone through so much in only a few days. So much stress is not good for a person."

"Thank you for worrying about me Alston, but I'm really fine, I just need more rest, can you please send Melody over, maybe her gift of healing could help sooth me."

"Yes of course, i'll send her over as soon as possible, now get some rest." Alston said as he closed the doors. He quickly ran to Melody's room and told her that she was requested by her sister. He lead her to Tania's room and went to his own room that was at the top of the tower. When he got there he saw Abbadon and Aami sitting on the balcony outside his window in their sluagh forms.

"Fools! What are you doing in your original forms! Do you want us to be discovered? Hurry and return to your human forms." Alston commanded.

After the two transformed into their human forms, Aami spoke up.

"Pardon me for asking Master but what exactly are you planning for the fairy kingdom? Centuries ago you would only talk about uniting our land but now you wish to over through it?"

Alston smiled "Since Tania decided to leave all those years ago, after I revealed my plans to unite the kingdoms, and her lying friend came and told her that the only reason I wished to marry her was so I could receive her power to cross the realms, I changed my mind about only ruling this realm, but to overtake the human realm as well," Alston explained.

Aami and Abbadon both smiled with interest. If Alston succeeded with this plan, they would be the most powerful beings to exist! Aami then turned to Alston as she had a thought.

"What do you plan to do with the Fairy princess after all of this is over? Her family no doubt would be imprisoned or even reunited with their father. But what would you do with her after her power is transferred to you?"

Alston looked at her and laughed. "After her power is transferred to me, she will still be able to cross the realms as only some of her power will be passed to me. If I destroy her my powers will disappear along with her. No I have something else planned for my little princess."

"It seems that the princess has already begun to get suspicious of your actions your highness, it seems that you will have to act sooner than you planned," Abbadon said.

Shortly after Alston had left Tania's room Melody came rushing in to check her sister.

"Tania! Are you alright? Alston said you need me to check you over. Did you wander off again?" Melody ask worried.

"I'm fine Melody, and I haven't wandered off since I regained my memories," Tania reassured her.

"Oh thank heavens! I thought you were seeing your past again!"

"No I have been seeing something though," Tania said not sure what to say.

"Really? If your no longer seeing flashes from your past then what could you be seeing now?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but i've been seeing father in my dreams. But these were not normal dreams, it was like when I pass through to another realm, and i could hear him calling for me. Begging me for help like he was trapped! I know what the price was for me to be able to return but I can't help but feel that he's still alive!"

"I understand what your saying Tania, I can't believe that he's gone either but we have to accept the way things are now!"

"No you don't understand Melody! Its like my soul traveled to a different realm, it was all blue and there was water all around, and I could clearly hear father begging for help!"

Melody walked over to Tania's bed and sat next to her, "Ok, so what if your dream world is real how are we to get him out? None of us are able to cross the realms other than you, but you just got your memories and ability back so you may not be powerful enough to cross to a dream realm."

"I know that my powers are still weak but I know that he's still out there!" Tania exclaimed.

"We should continue this later, rightnow you need your rest." Melody said.

"I guess you're right, I haven't exactly been sleeping well since I got my memory back. Maybe if I sleep i'll be able to get rid of all these thought running through my head," Tania said as she laid down on her bed. As Melody stood up and left the room, Tania began to slip into dreams once again. She was in a bright blue place with water all around her, she could see a a smudge in the distance, this time seemed more real than the last time she was here. She swam closer till the smudge became more clear. It was her father, only this time he looked like he was in pain! He layed crumpled on the floor of the bubble still calling her name.

"Father? Is-Is that you Father?" Tania asked cautiously as she placed her hand on the clear sphere that surrounded him.

Oberon suddenly stood up as he heard her voice. "Tania? Tania where are you! I can't see you!"

"I'm right here father!"

"Where! Tania! I can't see you!"

"I'm right here father, just tell me what's going on please so I can help you!"

"I'm trapped! The sluagh… they… they gave us this spell to bring you back, but they didn't tell us the price. They plan on destroying everything!"

Tania woke with a gasp, her dream was just like the last one, only this time it was more real, like she was just outside the pocket realm. She sat in her bed and thought about what her father said. He said that the sluagh planned this all, could he mean Alston? No it can't be, Oberon trusted Altson, and Alston would never try to harm the fairies, he tried so hard to have us unite the kingdoms before, what would make him change his mind now?

She got up from her bed and went to find him, her father must have made a mistake or maybe she didn't understand what he said. There is no way that Alston would betray her her this way, especially after all they've gone through. She continued down the dark halls till she found his room it was still at the top of the tower, but this time it looked much more ominous . She tiptoed towards the door and managed to open it just a crack without making a sound. Once she opened the door she heard voices, one was Alston and the other were of a man and a woman, suspicious she cracked the door open a little more and saw two horrifying creatures standing next to Alston.

They were sluagh! Tania had forgotten what a sluagh looked like in their original form, then she remembered when she had met Alston, he was also one of those creatures, but why had she never seen him in his original form? She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard them mention her. She saw his mouth curl into a crooked smile.

"Since Tania decided to leave all those years ago, after I revealed my plans to unite the kingdoms, her lying friend came and told her that the only reason I wished to marry her was so I could receive her power to cross the realms, I changed my mind about only ruling this realm, but to overtake the human realm as well," Tania overheard him say.

She gasped at this, how could she still not remember what happened when she left this place all those years ago. What Altson had said, could he have meant Adreana? No Adreana was always supportive of her engagement to Alston. Why couldn't she remember anything! She had gotten back all her memories from her mortal lives but she couldn't remember anything more but a few childhood memories from her fairy life.

She left the door and returned to her room.

"Maybe father was talking about Alston!" she whispered to herself. He then thought of what he said and decided.

"I need to find Malloren and return the memories of Adreana, then she would be able to explain what happened all those years ago!"


	8. The Engagement

With her mind made up Tania went back to her room. With all that she had just witnessed she had to find a way to make things right. She made it to her room and collapsed on her bed to think about all that happened, then she thought of her missing friend. Looking back at her past lives she realized Malloren was always there, she didn't look the same but her heart was the same as always, kind and supportive no matter what time they lived in.

"Instead of staying here pitifully I should go find her!" Faeryn exclaimed.

She got up from her bed and went out into the hall. She past Alston's room and saw that he was no longer there.

"Where could he have gone? He was here not long ago." She said to herself.

Sudden she felt someone grabbing her from behind. when she was about to shout for help she captor's hand slammed over her mouth.

" I'm right here, Tania darling!" Alston whispered harshly into her ear.

Tania froze when she heard his voice.

"Let me go!" She screamed into his hand.

"Now Tania darling, if I let you go how am I to convince the others to let your dear friend live?"

Hearing this she wretched herself away from him. "What have you done to her!"

" I assure you she is perfectly fine… for now." He said with a wicked grin.

Tania was never afraid of Alston, even knowing what he truly was she never feared him. But looking at him now she was terrified by him.

"What do you mean for now! Where is she! Please just tell me where she is!"

"Now now don't yell Tania, You wouldn't want to wake the castle would you."

"Please just do whatever you want with me but let the others go!"

Alston chuckled as he looked at how pitiful she was. "Fine I'll make you a deal, I'll let your friend go if we continue where we left off all this centuries ago."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, my dear sweet FIANCÉ."

Tania's eyes widened at this, she did love him once but now all she had for him was hatred. She didn't want anything to do with him, but if it meant saving Adreana it would be worth it. She took a deep breath and looked Alston in the eyes.

"I accepted your proposal before and I will accept it again. I will marry you if you release my friends and leave my family unharmed."

" You made a wise choice Tania" He darkly said as he took her hand and placed a black band on her finger. Upon closer inspection she saw that it had the same engraving as it did before.

"To my one and only love Tania"

Those words once gave her joy but now it brought her hatred and dread.

Then with a snap of his fingers Alston took them to the dungeons.

Dizzy from the sudden spell Tania nearly fell over, but was caught by Alston.

"Now be careful Tania, wouldn't want you getting hurt, especially the day before our big announcement"

"Just because I have agreed to marry you does not mean you must act all sweet, when in reality you have no capability of love." She spat.

Alston laughed at this and continued walking down the dark dungeons. They walked for what seemed like an hour till they made it to the end. Up ahead they saw an old rickety cell with two people inside.

"Malloren!" Tania yelled as she recognized her friend.

"Faeryn!" Malloren yelled as she reached for her through the bars. "How did you find us! I was sure that Alst…" she stopped when she noticed Alston standing behind her friend. She then grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bars and harshly whispered. "Faeryn! You mustn't trust this man he's not what he seems. He's evil"

"I know Malloren, that's the only way I could get him to show me where you were. I was worried that you had disappeared for good!"

"No Faeryn, I'm all right. You should know that it take more than a magical adventure to take me down!"

Malloren then thought for a second, Faeryn was still responding to her human name and referring to her with her human name as well. Could it be that she hasn't gone to the amber room? She had to find out but she couldn't risk Alston hearing their conversation.

As Tania looked her friend over regretting that she had dragged her into this she noticed another person in the sell. "Malloren is there someone else in their?"

Before Malloren could answer Alston stepped in. "Princess that is enough we must return as the sun is rising. We wouldn't want any rumors to form of us." He said with a wicked grin.

Tania sighed and and sadly said "very well" as she was about to leave she quickly whispered " I don't know if you understand what is going on but… I will find a way back home, Adriana."

Adriana gasped. Tania has just confirmed what she had been thinking. Before she could reply Tania and Alston we're gone and she was once again left alone in the dark. She made her self comfortable in the corner of the cell and waited for Gabriel to wake up.

Hours past and the only movement that could be heard in these dungeons was the light tip tap from the water falling from the ceiling. Adriana looked around hoping that her friend would return for her but all she saw was the same black fog that enveloped the cell.

"Adriana? What happened?" Gabriel asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"As soon as we were locked in her you fell asleep." Adreana replied.

"Oh… have you found a way out yet?" He asked hopefully.

"No, but I was able to get some information from Tania at least. Her and Alston came to visit us and the way she spoke and how she addressed me with my vila name confirmed that she has been to the amber room."

" did she tell you that there is a way out?"

"Sadly no, but she did say she would be back, to try to find a way back to the mortal realm. But Alston was there and I'm afraid that he may have heard, what if he plans to stop us?"

"Well then it's nice to see that I'm still as popular as ever. That the people still love to gossip about me!" Alston stayed as he came in a cloud of smoke.

"Alston! What are you doing here!" Adreana yelled.

"Oh well you see, my little Tania, forgot to share the big news with you and I thought that as her best friend you deserve the right to know." He said wickedly.

"If she didn't tell me it was for a reason! Now let us out of here!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, no need to yell.I just thought you would like to know that soon we will have a new queen." He paused for a second and gestured towards himself with a smug grin "and king"

"No! Tania would never agree to that!"

"As I recall, we were engaged before this whole mortal mess began."

"That's different! She actually cared before and you did to! Now you only care about yourself!"

Gabriel has been listening to the whole conversation, everything that Alston has said made it seem that he still cared. What if everything he's doing had another reason behind it? Was he really just trying to take over the realm or did he still have lingering feelings?

" Tania agreed to it herself, I just thought that ide drop in and tell you the good news now I must leave."

Gabriel stood up and yelled, " why do plan to marry her? You only need to share her power with the amber! There's no need for a wedding! What exactly are you planning Alston!"

Alston simply smiled as he walked away. Smoke soon consumed him and he disappeared.

"Adreana, I-I think Alston May still have feelings for Tania! Why else would he marry her even after he's already got everything. What if we made him realize this. He may give up on this crazy plan!"

Adreana thought about it, but she couldn't bring herself to believe that Alston May still have feelings for her friend. If only she could remember what had happened when she supposedly made Tania cross the realms.

**An: here's a short chapter. Updates will be once a month now. **


	9. Anouncement

Hi guys! I know this story hasn't gone to far yet and somethings are left unanswered, but I'm going to be taking the story down for a while, so I can rewrite some of it. I promise that it will be back and it will be better than before. :)


End file.
